Squabbling with you
by Littledragonrune
Summary: Little histories about how the people around Rafael and Olivia found that they are in a relationship
1. The morning after

Hello! I'm new around here. These last weeks I've seen a lot of chapters of the SVU and this idea just popped into my brain, and I had to wrote it. I love the thought of Rafael and Olivia getting together.

I know that what I'm going to say is an excuse but English is not my native language, so sorry if a write something in a weird way. I'm open to advice.

I really hope that you would like the chapter.

* * *

It was the cries of her little boy that wake her up. Founding herself in a warm cocoon between the sheets and Rafael. Last night was fantastic, and just the thought of it made her put what probably was a stupid face of happiness. And despite having had a little more than tree hours of sleep, she felt completely well rested.

But despite her desire to wait there her baby need her. So she went to Noah's room putting on her her panties and Rafael's shirt from last night, worshiping having Rafael's smell surrounding her.

"What is it, my baby?" She asked Noah, who was sitting in his crib with red eyes.

"Hurts, mommy," The baby said murmuring.

"I know my love" The mom tried to calm the toddler while picking him up carefully and kissing his forehead and both went to the kitchen to have Noah take the pain medicine.

Every time she had to make him take the medication, it was like torture for both of them. For Noah because it was the worst taste in all his world, and for Olivia, because she usually ended with half of the medicine on herself. But this morning the mother thought that it could end a little different.

"You know that I have a surprise for you today, baby?" That seemed to catch the attention of the toddler.

"What mommy?" Noah asked, with excitement.

"Do you want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Yes, what Noah?"

"Yes, please!" Noah laughed.

"Mmmmm..." Olivia made a face like she was thinking "I don't know if I should tell you, baby."

"Mommy!" The toddler shouted a little while sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Ok, ok! I'll tell you" The mother assured the boy "But before I'll tell you, you have to take your medicine, ok baby?" The boy didn't seem very persuaded about the trade "If you take it, then We'll go to my room, and you'll see the surprise" Olivia said while preparing the odious thing and offering it to the toddler "What are you going to do Noah?" But the boy didn't open the mouth "Please, baby" Olivia didn't want to fight at this early. In the end, Olivia had almost half of it on her arms. But she could not be mad at the boy, it tasted awful "Ok, baby. At least we tried, right?" She kissed the baby's hair while Noah snuggled on her torso.

Once in front of her room, she left Noah on the floor "Let's go see your surprise" She said opening the door, letting her son to step inside the room while she waited on the doorframe. At first, Noah didn't know what to look at; everything was the same as always. But then the boy heard something move on the bed. He approached the noise, seeing as there was someone in the bed and that someone was his Rafi.

"Rafi!" The boy screamed with all his little lungs, making Olivia laugh and Rafael wake up with a good startle.

"¿Qué? (What?)" The poor man asked in Spanish not knowing where he was.

"Rafi!" Noah screamed again letting himself be known, making Rafael look where he was, and this way knew what the hell was happening.

"God Noah," Rafael says with happiness "You have a good pair of lungs. Come here amigo" Rafael said as making an attempt to pick up the boy "Good morning, buddy."

"You stayed, Rafi," The boy said with happiness.

"Yeah... I think so" Rafael said, "Are you happy about it?"

"Yes! You should always stay" The boy said without understanding the whole of what he had said. Making Rafael hug him and look away, the feeling was too much for the man, not accustomed to it. And then making eye contact with Olivia, who was trying hard to retain the happy tears at the scene that was in front of her. She once thought that after Noah she had found all the happiness she could have. But know she knew the truth of it. The both knew that it would not be an easy path, but a worthy one. And both knew that last night was the right thing.

"I'm happy too, Noah, and I think that you have had a fantastic idea," Rafael said looking at Olivia, who could not talk yet "Are you hungry, amigo."

"Yes," The boy said disentangling a bit from Rafael

"Do you want pancakes?" Rafael asked, knowing already the answer. The boy loved his pancakes.

"Yes please!" Noah said as he started to run towards the kitchen. Forgetting for a little while his broken arm.

Rafael wakes up, being grateful that the boy had gone running because he has as naked as the day he was born. Searching, for his briefs and undershirt, in the pile of clothes they left last night on the floor. Realizing that Olivia had put on his shirt and loving the way she looked in it.

Rafael went to her happily "Are you happy too, mom?" Rafael asked with a little mischief, making her laugh.

"I think so" She answered putting her arms around his neck, loving the way he was a little bit taller than her once they were both barefoot. Rafael kissed her on the lips, delighting himself in the fact that know he could do it when he wanted it, and not only imagine it like before.

"Hungry?" Rafael asked while they were

"Starved," She said not referring only to the food.

"Grrrrrrr..." He growled "How will I hold your pace? I'm not that young anymore."

"I have faith in you, Rafi" She laughs, kissed him on the lips once more as she disentangled herself from this amazing man "Let's have breakfast, and we could do something fun today, as we have free this weekend," She said as they both went to the kitchen. "We could go to the zoo, what do you think about it, Noah?" She asked the boy, who was playing in front of them.

"Yes, mommy!" The boy was having the time of his life this morning, and the day had barely begun.

And then she looked at Rafael, who was in the kitchen, seeing him like he was daydreaming and feeling the same herself, the little butterflies on her belly, thinking that they were already a family.


	2. 1 Month

First of all, thank you for the reviews!

From now on it's when the R rating is going to come. So you all get warned if you don't want to read it. I'll also alter some facts of the series from now on to fit the story, like changing Olivia and Noah's ages, no Tucker relationship and probably some others.

Thank you all in advance for reading it. I'll wait for your opinions.

* * *

This was going to be a great weekend. It was the first one in a while in wich both of them were free for a whole two days, to spend time together with Noah as a family.

And the first thing in their plan was a lazy morning in bed. The couple was sleeping glued one to another, with Rafael's face crushed in Olivia's neck inhaling her natural scent and their legs tangled with the sheets.

Olivia was the first one to hear the sound of a ringtone, to asleep to recognize that it was Rafael's phone.

"Phone..."Olivia murmured while moving Rafael in a futile attempt that the other sleeping form got up from bed to pick up the bloody phone. Only to had an incoherent sound like an answer at the same time that the arms that hugged her squeezed her tighter.

She knew that it would be important. Everybody knew that she wasn't on call this weekend. And for the poor soul that was calling right know it was best to be something serious if not she wasn't going to be precisely friendly with the voice that was on the other side.

So, despite all of her frustration, disentangling herself from Rafael, she took the phone from the bedside table to stop the odious sound and to know once and for all the reason to wake them up so early.

"Benson" Thank God that is was an instinctual response already.

"…" There was no answer.

"Hello?" Olivia tried again a little more conscious.

"Lieutenant? Why are you picking my son's phone at 7:30 in the morning?" The voice was familiar. She only took a few seconds to face that voice, seconds enough to wake up completely and realize that she had not answered her cell phone, but Rafael's and with her luck had been his mother, Lucia, the one who called him.

"Oh, God!" It was the only thing that she could say "Just give me a second please, Ms. Barba" She didn't wait for an answer, to nervous to know what to say to the woman. They both had agreed for a little time for themselves without anyone knowing their relationship. And it had only been a month since then, but know she had the feeling that she had outed them.

"Raf…" Olivia tried to wake him up with a little response "Raf!" Tried again "Rafi wake up!" This time with more strength. Without thinking that they had audience via phone.

"¿Qué demonios Liv?! (What the hell Liv?!) I was sleeping" Rafael groaned as he ran his hand over his face

"Your mother on the phone" Olivia informed him while passing the mobile and a nervous smile.

That seemed to wake him.

As she lay back in bed, she listened to his part of the conversation. They were only brief words, mostly in Spanish, and failed attempts to answer what she supposed would be some comment from her mother along with an expression of suffering and regret similar to the one that Noah made when he was found doing something he was not supposed to do.

Olivia could not help the smile that formed on her face at the thought of how ridiculous the situation was. It seemed like it was going to be impossible to maintain their relationship secret.

"Before you say anything, you should know I tried to wake you to pick out the phone," Olivia said when she saw that Rafael was looking at her after hanging up the cell phone without being able to keep a serious tone.

"How funny" Rafael replied as he closed his eyes and leaned against the head of the bed "Well, I'll let you know that tomorrow we'll have lunch with her, nonoptional. She wants an official presentation."

"Ok," Olivia said while he placed his hand on his forearm to get his attention "It was not the way you wanted to tell her but…" Rafael just grunted showing his disagreement.

He desperately wished for the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

"Rafi …" Olivia whispered in his ear "It will be a fun story in the future" She kept whispering as she placed little kisses on his neck, knowing that it was one of his weak points.

"Yeah... But"

"Shhh..."

"Liv…"

"We can take advantage of being up early, right?" Rafael knew that this woman would be the death of him someday. She knew all about him. And he loved it.

She had sat on his lap staring at him with those beautiful brown eyes that drove him crazy and surprised him every day.

"Te Amo (I love you)" Rafael said as he stroked her cheek. It was the first time either of them had said those words out loud, surprising them by how easy it had been to say them. Olivia tried to kiss him, but she couldn't stop smiling like a teenager with her first love.

"I love you too, Rafi" There were no more words but kisses, exploring each other without trying to dominate. They're lazy kisses along with caresses everywhere.

Rafael spun them around as he grunted, leaving Olivia below him. Kissing her harder, with clear wicked intentions. Standing between his legs, letting her notice how hard he already was for her.

"Rafael…" Olivia moaned as Rafael kissed her neck, wanting to leave a mark there on her, and her hands wandered under her T-shirt near her breasts, but without touching what she really wanted.

They hadn't touched each other for almost a week, working late every night and going to bed exhausted falling asleep, hugging each other, in a few minutes. And he wasn't stupid enough to let this chance get out of his hands.

"Rafi!" shouted Noah as he opened the door of his room running towards them happily "Rafi!"

"What happened, amigo?" Rafael asked as he pulled away from Olivia enough to catch the boy in his arms, making him laugh "You are the master of cracking the mode amigo" Rafael said as he tickled the toddler. Both of the adults thinking that they would have to be a little more sneaky since Noah had had a big boy bed since the last two weeks.

"Pancakes for breakfast, lo prometiste, remember?" Said the boy as he was unable to stand still on the spot because of his excitement. Rafael could not help but smile.

"Yes, I remember... But first a kiss and say good morning to mami" Rafael said to the boy while he moved him closer to Olivia

"Morning Mommy!" Noah almost shouted to Olivia

"Morning my sweet boy" Olivia said while kissing Noah's cheek.

"Breakfast!"

"Ok amigo... you go to the kitchen, and I'll come in a minute" Rafael kissed Noah's forehead before putting him on the floor and liberating the little monster. Then he looked at Olivia.

"Liv?"

"It's just... I never thought that I could be so happy" Olivia chuckled before being hugged by Rafael.

"I know... I have the same feeling mi amor (my love)" Rafael said while kissed Olivia's hair.

"Let's make breakfast before our little monster tears down the house" Olivia was waking up holding hands with Rafael.

"Yeah, let's go" Neither of them could be happier.


	3. 2 Months

Hello! I hope you like the new chapter!

* * *

Olivia knew she was late. But her work didn't always agree with her plans. The only thing she could do was to be grateful that Raf was making dinner at home with Noah's help, more or less, while she was almost running to go home and be with her boys.

Every time that she was the last one to come home she couldn't stop the smile and the happiness once she heard her boys laugh, like tonight. They had not heard her, and because of that both of them were in full display of their antics, growling like crazy.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked once she was in the living room

"Mommy!" Noah screamed and extended his arms to her mother with his hands full of an unidentified substance.

"We should clean your hands first amigo" Rafael was fast enough to keep Olivia's clothes clean.

"Hello, my baby" Olivia hugged her little boy. Rafael was just behind her and joined the hug kissing Olivia's hair "Hello to you to Rafi."

"Cariño" She loved when he called her that, he said it a sweet voice that always made her smile.

"What was all that noise?" Olivia asked again once Noah was back playing in the living room.

"Nothing... we were just roaring like tigers, right Noah?" And with that, both of them started again, like crazy making her laugh "We watched a documentary" Rafael explained while both of them went to prepare dinner again making small talk about their day.

Once dinner was made the tree of them snuggled on the sofa with Noah in Rafael's lap, it was story time, tonight was Raf's turn, and that meant that it was quite a show. But despite the willingness of Noah, he couldn't stay awake at the end. Once in his bed, Rafael returned to the kitchen where Olivia was finishing the dish duty.

"My landlord called me today" Rafael started while starting to dry the dishes "She was concerned as she hadn't seen me for at least two weeks."

"Oh..."

"Yeah... And that makes me thing Liv; I've been almost living here since we started two months ago... so..." Olivia could see that the other was nervous. It was a strange image, el tiburon of Manhattan fidgeting like a teenager, and it made her almost impossible to stop the smile that formed on her face knowing what would be his next words "And Noah already calls me Papi..."

"And..." They usually could read each other face and attitude and know what the other was thinking, but tonight she wanted to be pampered, she wanted to hear the words.

"I thought I would be pretty obvious."

"Not to me" Olivia looked at him at last, smiling, making him laugh too.

"Let's move together, here, or at my place, I don't care, but I don't want to spend any more days than the necessary without officially living under the same roof."

"Ok."

"Just ok... you are not going to say anything more?" Rafael asked with suspicion

"Well..." She seemed to be thinking hard "Your place is bigger than mine. The logical option is to move there although it would be more work" She smiled at him kissing his cheek before resuming her previous activity. And it was when his head makes the click. She was making this calm bravado on purpose, wanting him to reclaim her with kisses and caresses. And he was not going to let her down.

So he slowly rounded her with his arms from behind placing his hands around her and brought his face to her neck "You know that you will be the death of me, Lieutenant" Rafael said. Starting to plant hot wet kisses along her neck turning her laugh to a moan "Making me feel like a kid with his first crush."

"Fuck Rafi" Olivia squealed lending him more access and roaming her hands trough his hair anchoring him

"I need a shower," Rafael said without stopping his assault poking his fingers over the edge of the shirt she wore

"And?…" Olivia was starting not to be capable of making full sentences. Dam man and his bedroom capabilities.

"You want to help" He bit her just bellow the ear not hard enough to leave a mark but enough to her to feel it though her whole body.

"But... we have to... tomorrow we have court at first hour in the morning" She at least tried.

"Later" He continued his assault, and she could not say anything more than moaning her consent while Rafael was already guiding her to the bathroom.

Once they're both hot and naked, they stepped inside the warm water having forgotten everything else but each other. Since their first time together both had learned how to touch the other and shudder with pleasure quickly.

Sometimes Olivia got a little mad with her man because he swiftly made her forget everything, even that she had to reciprocate his moves, but it was too easy to let him take the lead. Touching her everywhere, kissing her like a mad man, making her tremble when he touched her clit or when he leisurely caressed her wet folds and eased his fingers inside her like he was doing right know while kissing her on every available surface. Making her scream and tremble when he denied her peak once, twice o tree times depending on the mood, so that the only thing he could do was cling to him.

She was almost there when he suddenly stopped "I think I heard something."

"I don't care, just... don't stop right know" Olivia was a woman with a purpose and she made it obvious when she descended on of her her hands from his hair to his forearm to make him start again "Don't make me beg..."

"Why... would you do it," He said it with his cocky smile.

"Please Rafi" Olivia had hidden her face in the crook of his neck, a little ashamed because right now both of them knew she would do almost anything.

"Well then, your wishes are orders for me, Mi Amor (My love)" And then he started again, giving her pleasure, harder than before. Making her bite him there, not mattering to her if tomorrow he could cover it with the collar of the shirts, to try to hush her moans as she reached her climax while Rafael was holding her up as her legs had lost all of their strength.

"I love your hands," Olivia said making eye contact with him and approaching his face to hers with her hands on his cheeks to lean for a clumsy kiss.

Rafael stopped again "I heard something again."

"It will not be anything."

"Let me" Rafael had a feeling "It will be just a second," He said stepping out of the shower and covering himself with a bathrobe.

Once with a bathrobe and out of the bathroom Rafael hear as someone was knocking at the door. Being unable to imagine who was on the other side. Too distracted to look trough the spy hole before opening the door.

"Good night," He said while opening the door without seeing who it was.

"Barba?!" The voice was shocked as same as Rafael

"Fin" Rafael didn't know what else to say "What a surprise" Both of them were very awkward. Rafael was roaming his hand through his hair thinking of what he could say when they both heard another human being coming.

"Rafi? Who is it?" Olivia always knew when to make her appearance.

"Just Detective Tutuola" Rafael couldn't think of another moment of his life that had been so awkward.

"Oh..." She wanted to go back inside, not wanting to face his co-worker but she knew she had been heard "It's something wrong?" She would have to suck it up and face the man.

"Just the report," Fin said trying to maintain some kind of seriousness despite having his bosses, both in a bathrobe and having interrupted something apparently.

"I finished. And before you left you asked me if it wouldn't be so much trouble to bring it to you at home if it wasn't too late, and have it to go to court tomorrow morning, remember?"

"I... yes I remember now." She said. Before she could stop herself, Olivia started laughing "God, this is awkward."

"Yeah..." Fin didn't know if go or stay. He decided for the first one not wanting to intrude more.

But as he was leaving Olivia called him "Fin... no one from work knows, so could you not tell anyone please..."

"Ok, no problem for my part. But before this turns even more uncomfortable, I want to say a few things. First Barba, if you hurt her, I will hurt you worse because she is like my little sister" Fin made them smile "I'm happy for you two. God knows about the pool that is going over since our first case with him about when you two are going to sleep together, but I don't want to know anything more ok? I don't want more mental images."

"No problem..." Olivia and Rafael said at the same time.

"Good night Fin," Olivia said as the man was taking his leave.

"Good night you two love birds."

Once the door closed both of them could not stop laughing.

"Do you think everybody is going to know by finding us in an uncomfortable situation? Rafael asked.

"I don't know" Olivia answered "But what I know counselor is that you didn't end what you started a while before" Olivia began to go to the bedroom once she led the file on the table, dropping her bathrobe on the floor and having Rafael trampling her feets.

"You are always right Lieutenant."


	4. 4 Months

Here I leave the next one with a little bit of Rollisi. I hope you like it. :D!

* * *

Rafael could not believe his last fourth months of happiness with Liv and Noah despite their tough work. He would never have imagined that he was family material, but there he was waiting for his woman in the living room to go with her for her date night with dinner and dance while Noah was probably having the time of his life with his Abuelita.

"Liv? Are you done?" Rafael shouted as he was looking what time it was "We are going to be late at this rate!"

"Just give me a sec!" Rafael doubts it a little bit. She could be like a princess sometimes.

It's just after five minutes later that she comes to the living room leaving him speechless. It was an unusual sight in him, but more and more often she was capable of doing that to him. Tonight she wore a simple dress, black, tight, showing her curves, which came just above her knees. With a keyhole at the halter neckline, leaving her back to the air. With a pair of medium heeled black sandals. Rafael knew that she was going to tower over him, but he did not care. She was a beauty in sight. And he felt lucky that he wanted to put up with his Cuban ass every day.

"You look good Rafi," She said first, smirking. He went a bit casual from his usual, with dark gray dress pants and blazer with a light blue dress shirt, with no tie, leaving the first buttons undone. Like he knew she liked.

"God Liv... Look at yourself" Rafael could barely form a sentence "You look gorgeous" He approached her, looking watching her from top to bottom.

"You know how to compliment a girl, honey" She touched his cheek sweetly "But, weren't you yelling at me a few minutes ago because we were going to be late?" She loved a little too much to drive him crazy.

"Yes!, let's go" Rafael went to open the door.

Thanks to his contacts Rafael had a reservation in one of the best restaurants in the city. They were sitting next to each other in a small, square table, with some privacy despite the crowded place. They were happily making small talk about their day, Noah or any other thing that crossed their mind while they drank Olivia's favorite wine accompanying their the food with touches, mostly from Rafael, here and there on the cheek, neck, arms, hands, tight with chaste kisses almost for everything. Making boil every spot of her skin that he touched. And Olivia focused herself playing with the neck of his shirt and the line of hair that ended at that height. They both knew that they're playing with fire tonight, but they would happily burn with desire.

After dinner, Rafael had planned to go tho his cousin Cuban club. It was a beautiful small place full of Cubans touches, with tables and a dance floor at the end. They had gone there a few times before, and both had a good time. It wasn't far from the restaurant, so they decided to go walking, taking advantage of the light breeze that passed through the streets. Once they arrived, the went to the bar to order their drinks saying hello to Rafael's cousin that was there and took a table. Every time that they went there she would remind about the first night that Rafael took her there, on their first official date, she would never have imagined that the serious lawyer could dance so well and that he would even end up teaching her some other movement.

Ater a while they went to the dance floor; it was not crowded yet. But what they didn't know was that there was another couple in there, one that knew them, one that ended in that club by pure coincidence while trying to do something different in their routine.

At first, Rafael and Olivia were like any other couple, dancing a bit of salsa, nothing to fancy, just having fun with Rafael guiding Olivia sweetly with one of his hands on her lower back and the other holding it with hers, making a bit of small talk and laughing. But as the last song progressed, they were apparently forgetting that they weren't alone as the dance was taking a more sensual tone.

Rafael turned to Olivia on herself leaving her flushed to him, her back to his chest, wandering his hands down her body and leaving them on her hips, assaulting her neck as she gave him greater access while she was holding him with her hands in his hair, both of them moving their hips suggestively.

Just when the song was in his last moments, they moved again ending with Olivia's chest glued to Rafael's, her arms surrounding his neck and his on her but, looking at each other eyes, flushed with dilated pupils, not losing the rhythm of the song. And then Rafael assaulted her mouth that was just a few inches from his, and one of his legs went between hers making her moan into his lips, letting her feel his length.

They had stopped in the middle of the dance floor too focused on kissing. Until another couple collided with them, breaking their kiss.

"Look where are you going friend," Rafael said barely looking at the other guy, he was too lost in Olivia's eyes. He didn't care that it was their fault, stopping on the dance floor it wasn't a good idea when the song hadn't yet ended. He only wanted to kiss her again.

"Barba!" They knew that voice too well. And when they looked where the voice came from, both Olivia and Rafael found themselves in front of a surprised Amanda and Sony.

"Olivia?" Amanda asked the other woman "What the hell...?" But she was interrupted by Sonny

"Oh God! That's a good one" Sonny laughed.

"We should..." Rafael started.

"Yes, we can talk over there guys" Olivia pointed the table where they had sat before.

The couples were sitting one in front of another, Olivia was sitting cross-legged with Amanda in front of her and Rafael on her right side. The younger ones weren't the only ones surprised because neither of the two couples knew about the other.

Olivia and Rafael were both a bit tipsy, and very hot after their last dance. Olivia felt every spot, that he touched, on her skin like fire, he wasn't letting her loose the heat they shared a few minutes ago to go. And all of that made her very excited, but right know wasn't a good moment. Because despite being friends and being in a friendly environment outside of work, Olivia could not help but think that they were the bosses. That at the end of everything she always had to maintain a certain tone of seriousness. But Rafael wasn't having any of it. He wanted to play tonight.

And the worst part of all this sweet torture for her or the funnier part from his perspective was her attempts to cover her reactions at his antics while trying to keep a conversation with the other couple. Talking mainly about when and how they had started their relationships.

But when his palm made full contact covering her tight, she could not do anything but sigh. Trying to cover it taking a drink and thank God that the other two seemed to concentrated to one to another.

"So... both of you... for how long?" Rafael asked. The only thing Olivia could think about apart from her heat was how could Rafael maintain his bravado of complete attention to them while making her fall apart, damn man.

"Just a few weeks" Carisi could not stop his smile and took Amanda's hand in his.

"Yes... it's just new and old at the same time with all the time we spend together before" Amanda told, Rafel and Olivia could see that they were both very smitten with each other.

And then Olivia felt like Rafael's hand traced higher on her thigh, pushing up her skirt, making her tremble. Both made eye contact, Rafael seeking her consent without stopping his lascivious look in his eyes. She just uncrossed her legs giving him access.

"Yes, I kind of know the feeling" Olivia laughed a little too high but it was covered by the music. Because Rafael didn't stop his mischief, he was enjoying all this too much raising his hand down her thigh so slowly, just stopping enough to let Olivia breathe and then go again, feeling her trembles.

"Yeah! You can not deny it" Amanda laughed too "But four months it's a lot of time. How could you hide it so well?"

"Well... we already acted like a married couple so... when the private status changed all the squad, and his office thought that we were together since forever" Olivia explained.

"Have you to disclosed?" Amanda asked the other woman while the other two began to talk about unimportant things.

"Not yet" Olivia sight at the little subject that terrified her, given her previous record. And because of Rafael's hand "We wanted to once we had moved in together, but last month has been a nightmare so we haven't done it yet" She didn't know how she could be talking having Rafael's hand there. Between her thighs, just so near her core that he could touch it if he wanted, letting him have all the power over her. She had never thought that she would be doing something like this, even less at his age, but Rafael made her feel young again, carefree.

"I just want to know a bit more of that pool that has been going?" Rafael asked, surprising the other two inspectors and cheering up the conversation. It wasn't either the moment or the place to have a serious discussion.

And then she felt it. Rafael's little finger on her panties, making his way to her skin under there. It was her undoing. Getting up at once, looking at Rafael.

"Sorry guys, but have you seen the time that it is? It's almost midnight. We have to pick Noah!" She knew they could feel her strained voice, but she didn't care. The only thing she could think about was, having Rafael on their bed. Making him pay hard all this game he started during dinner "We'll see each other another day, even have some girl time Amanda, what do you think?" She began to walk taking Rafael with her, letting him say barely good by to the couple.

"Have you seen them. Do you think that they were... you know... playing under the table?" Sonny asked.

"God... I think so" Both of them were speechless looking at each other before starting to laugh while going to the dance floor attempting not to have a mental image of their bosses for a lot of time.

Once outside the club, she could not stop herself, pushing Rafael against the nearest wall and kissing him hard, with tongue and teeth. It was her turn now, letting them both breathless.

"My revenge it's going to be brutal, counselor," She said.

"I hope so, cariño" He murmured "Let's go home" And he leads her to a taxi.

Olivia would already think on Monday how to face her teammates after the little show they had made.

They both knew that it was almost impossible to reach the bed before anything happened between them. Just stay outside each other space in the cap was a challenge, but once the door of her apartment was closed the dance started again with Rafael pushing Olivia against the door, flushing himself on her, making space for him between her legs. She could fell him hard through the clothes as they couldn't keep the hands over each other.

At least, the first round was going to be hard and fast with hard kisses, bites and more than one mark over their bodies tomorrow morning. After Lewis, she never thought that she would be doing thinks like this anymore, but with Rafael, it was another world. She knew she could trust him with all.

"Rafi..." Olivia breathless said feeling his hands on her butt, asking herself since when the skirt of her dress was high up enough to let him have so much of free access. "Let's go the sofa at least, please" She knew he liked to play a little before, but if he didn't start to do something more serious she knew she was going to take her pleasure.

He didn't answer her, only to keep kissing her on her neck and shoulders, roaming his hands on her butt and thighs, playing with the strips of her panties, making her giddy.

"Rafi" She called him again, pushing him by the chest. They looked at each other, breathing hard "Sofa now, with no clothes" She ordered making him growl trying to reach her with no result, making him take his orders. It was her turn now. He started to undo all his clothes while she looked at his show. She was too throwing hers to the floor as she walked towards Rafael making him walk back towards the sofa not noticing one of Noah's toys on the floor.

The next thing he knew was that he was falling backward with Liv, as she had failed to hold him in place. Ending with her over him with a grunt of both. At least they had fallen on the carpet.

They started laughing.

"One day we will start using properly the toy box," He said looking at her, touching her back.

"It's a good idea" She touched his chest hair. "But not an important one right now. Don't you think?" She asked scratching his chest, knowing what that did to him, leaving him incoherent. She approached him to start the kisses again, aligning herself with him to feel him inside her. Making them both groan with no worries, tonight they were alone.

They started rubbing, finding their rhythm with her on top, looking at each other, flushed and breathless. They did not need of words between them just murmurs of passion as they were moving faster and faster. She had her hands on his air as he had descended on her hips and clit, increasing her pleasure, speeding the pace, making her reach her peak and then his just a few trust later.

He couldn't speak until a few minutes later, having her on top of him roaming his hands on her skin as she kissed his neck.

"I think that I'm going to remember this tomorrow" He groaned, starting to feel a little uncomfortable laying on the carpet. He only felt her smile on his skin "Do you think that we'll reach the bed now?"

"Don't be so picky counselor?" Olivia said to him without making any effort to move.

"You are not the one who is going to run after Noah at the park" He said as he suddenly stopped his hands. "But if you don't want to move..." He said before started to tickle her.

"No! Rafael stop!" She couldn't speak as she tried to escape from him, they were laughing like kids, ending with him on top of her, with her hands over her head restrained by his.

"Te Amo (I love you)" He said looking at her eyes.

"Love you too" She loved that he said this kind of thing in Spanish. The sound of his voice was gorgeous. "I hope you are ready for round two," She said.

"Right now?" He asked as she nodded. "I think it could be manageable"


	5. 4 and half Months

Just a short chapter! I hope you like it.

* * *

Olivia had felt all morning an unsettling feeling deep in her chest. The kind one that was usually present at the calm moments that precede a storm. It's a troublesome emotion that puts you on tension, even if nothing is going to happen at the end. At least she had been too busy to lend it too much attention. It wasn't until she had to go to Rafael's office to bring him a new evidence, that she understood that feeling. Because as she passed Carmen's work table she heard the high voices in Rafael's office. They were harsh and too low to her to understand what was happening.

Olivia had barely had time to look at the other woman when de DA jumped out the door and without a word he hurried away.

"What was that?" Olivia asked.

"I don't want to know," Carmen said. "I only hope that Mr. Barba isn't too upset after that, he has a meeting with the judge in thirty minutes."

"Good luck with that" Olivia muttered more to herself.

"He's all yours" Carmen smiled at her as she went away.

She took a deep breath before she went through the door. Rafael didn't notice her as she went to close the blinds. He was too focused on his own thoughts.

"Rafi," She said as she slowly went behind him. Touching his shoulder as he turned to her. "Rafi, it's ok" Olivia tried.

"No, it's not!" He shouted "He can't expect that I'm going to do what he said"

"Just..."

"It's unthinkable!" He wasn't listening to her.

"Rafi!" She screamed too grabbing him by his tie to make him look at her. "Breath" She ordered him. "Breath with me because at this rate you are going to have a heart attack sooner than later and that can't happen. Ok?" She didn't stop looking at him trying to help him. "Then you'll tell me what happened". Rafael could only nod.

After a bit, Olivia guided him to the sofa, to be a bit more comfortable. She sat there and brought Rafael with her, making him lay on the sofa with his head on her thighs. And she started to rub her fingers through his hair, making him close his eyes and almost purr of pleasure. They both knew how that simple action made him all compliant.

Once he was calm she started to ask him about his previous conversation. Without stopping her hand on his hair, she learned how the DA had asked him to protect his nephew. The same man who was one of the suspects investigated in the current case.

They started to discuss his dilemma, both on the same team, forgetting as always about the time. Until Carmen appeared through the door quietly.

"Sir, I'm sorry to disturb but I should remind you that the meeting with the judge is in five minutes" She smiled at the pair.

"Thank you, Carmen, he'll be out in a minute" Olivia answered the woman since Rafael seemed to be mute.

It wasn't until Carmen left that he talked again.

"You don't mind that she saw us like that?" Rafael asked surprised that Olivia hadn't made any kind of move once Carmen had opened the door.

"No," She said as she kept caressing him.

"Oh!" He seemed a bit surprised, but he didn't make any kind of move. He was too much comfortable.

"She already knew about us" That made him look back to Olivia. "Don't tell me you didn't at least suspect it" She smiled "Because if it's a no, what an attorney you are?" Olivia said as she kissed him on his forehead.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, besides the fact that she didn't stop me from getting in here after your conversation with de DA. She even said to me that you were mine. And she was the one who found and gave me back my lost earring a few weeks ago"

"Oh! The one with the little emerald"

"That one"

"Mmmmm" Rafael seemed thoughtful. "Now I understand those looks she gave me," He said squeezing his hold on Olivia. "Sometimes she scares me, with all that she knows"

"Yeah, I share the feeling," Olivia said as she kissed him on the lips. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You are welcome" Olivia smiled at him as they got up.

They knew they each had to go to work again, but it was always easier to think than to do it. This time it has her phone that helped her.

"Go get them, tiger!" She said to him before taking her phone and starting her way to her office again.


	6. 5 Months

The next one, I'm sorry it's a short one.

* * *

They were in the middle of a tough case and Rafael was in his perfectionist mood, preparing Olivia for tomorrow. Questioning her until exhaustion.

While Lucia was having Noah with her all night, they both had ended at her office to prepare the trial for tomorrow. The pizza, wine, and scotch were laying on the table as they were on the sofa, barefoot trying to be as comfortable as possible in work clothes. Each of them was taking up a corner, trying to maintain some distance, in case someone came in and to contain themselves.

It was too late and they both knew it. But Rafael wanted to do almost all the questions once more while Olivia only wanted to close her eyes for a little bit and a get good foot rub or even something more simple like just go home.

She started to scrub her feet on Rafael's leg in a clear attempt to get his attention.

"Liv" He didn't even stop looking at his notes as he pushed her aside, but she knew how to be tenacious.

"Rafi" She tried again "Please, only for a little bit, I have my brain fried of all these questions"

"Tomorrow has to be perfect"

"It will be, I promise" She assured him "We've been with them for three hours!" Olivia pouted, making him looked at her at last.

"Your pout won't give you anything" He almost couldn't stop his smile seeing her face.

"Please"

"Ok," He groaned. He took her foot and started one of his multiple husbandry duties, as she once said, even if they weren't married. As always, he was pretending that it caused him a great deal, but they both knew that he loved to do these little things to her. They were so in tune that there wasn't any problem in staying both quiet, enjoying the moment quietly.

But despite their age, and already five months of high sexual activity, almost daily in some other way, they seemed like teenagers with their first relationship, barely able to stay out of each other reach once alone. Always touching the other.

So as what was becoming usual, they began to look into each other's eyes. Rafael keeping his massage, which now had climbed to the ankle, the lust starting to make her appearance, making them both breath a little faster than a few moments ago.

"Rafi" Olivia tried to put some kind of a stop, not really trying. Rafael let her foot go, making himself comfortable between her legs, before towering over her on the sofa. Supporting his weight with his arms on either side of her head, staring into her eyes. "We said that we wouldn't do any of this at the office"

"You started it" Rafael defended himself.

"I just asked for a foot rub!" She tried to be reasonable, but Rafael was stubborn too.

"Do you really not notice the small noises you make while I'm doing any kind of massage on you?" He asked surprising her. "Because they drive me crazy. When I heard them, all I want is to rush over you and drive you crazy too." He said before he started to kiss her as she put her hands on his cheeks. Just with one of his kisses he could make her all pliant and persuade her of almost anything. But as the kiss started to get hotter and Rafael started to lower himself on top of her the door opened.

"Lieu" A male voice sounded in the background while they tried to put some distance between their bodies. Obviously failing on their farce that nothing was happening.

"Yes Mike," She said barely trusting her voice, not making eye contact. Biting her lip to stop a groan at their luck, knowing that her cheeks were redder than blood. While Rafael busied himself with his notes not stopping his cocky smile that put him in a lot of troubles.

"I'm sorry to interrupt"

"No, no... there's no problem" She woke up from the sofa putting some distance from Rafael "What do you need?"

"I was just wanted to ask if you needed anything else before I went home," Mike said not knowing how to behave. Finding your boss making out with the district attorney of your unit in her office was not a setting that anyone teaches you how to react to.

"Oh, I thought that you had already left"

"Yeah... I can imagine"

"Ok... thank you but you can go home," Olivia said "Rest, tomorrow is going to be a rough day"

"Yeah..." Mike was at the door when he asked: "Does my father know?"

"Not yet" Olivia was sincere

"Ok, good night" And then he left, leaving Rafael and Olivia truly alone.

"Do you thing that he will say anything?" Rafael asked, speaking for the first time.

"I want to trust that he won't. But we have to disclose Rafi, we're playing with fire" Olivia said as she hugged him.

"I know" He murmured "We'll do it after this case, with no excuses this time. The only thing we need is that they catch us and then they learn that the whole team already knows."

"Yeah"

"Let's go home," Rafael said, they were both tired, and as she said tomorrow would be a rough day.

* * *

I would have liked a lot that Dodds had stayed on the show.


	7. The next day

Here's the next one, hope you like it :D!

* * *

Today was the important day. They had been with this case for almost a month. It seemed a simple one, with the rape of a young woman. But as they had kept digging it became high profile case. In which the suspect was a serial rapist, who had been attacking for the last twenty years without any detention.

It had been a difficult one. They had gone to a lot of cities, had talked with a lot of people to arrange all the information and evidence before going to court. But Rafael was sure that the rapist was going to be in prison for a long time. They had worked hard; it was for this kind of thing that they work there.

Today the jury was going to announce the sentence, and all the squad was there, even their bosses. In the end, the jury found the man guilty of all charges. They won this battle after all the hard work. Once outside Rafael was saying some words to the press when all happened.

It was all so fast. Olivia just heard the gunshot before her instinct clicked on. She went down at the same time she took her gun looking from where they were being attacked. They were quickly surrounded by the rest of the team and the police officers who had been sent there as a support, in case something happened.

"Rafael?" She called the attorney. He had been just standing beside her while talking with the press. She didn't hear any answer, so she looked behind her to see worst nightmare become real. He was lying on the stairs, with his eyes closed.

"Rafi!" She screamed as she went beside him. He didn't answer; he seemed to be unconscious.

"Someone call an ambulance!" She ordered her team while checking where it was the problem. "Rafi!" Olivia was crying "Rafi don't do this to me, please." She said shaking him.

"Hurts" He didn't have much breath. His left shoulder hurt like hell. He didn't know what happened. He was talking to the press, and then something hit him and threw him to the ground with so much pain.

He could not speak for a few seconds until Olivia started to scream at him and shake him like a boxing bag.

She didn't care for anything more. She knew that they were surrounded and that the problem was being taken cared. And after what it seemed a few long minutes for her, probably not much more than one in real time, Rafael opened his eyes, seeing Olivia almost with her forehead with his, crying.

"Hey Liv" He called her trying to calm her a bit and caressing her cheek with his right hand, getting her attention "Take a deep breath cariño (honey), it's just my shoulder... it's hurting like hell, but I don't think that I'm going to die, ok?" She couldn't answer him, she just put her face on his chest, trying to regain her breath, worrying the ADA as he caressed her hair attempted to calm her.

They were in their own world until Fin came to them

"Guys, the shooter has been taken down. Are you two all right?"

"Yes," Rafael answered the man while Olivia sat beside him "But I could use a doctor right now" He laughed a little.

"It's not funny Rafi" Olivia chastised him.

"I know mi amor (my love)" He consented her as he was helped to go to the paramedics.

It wasn't after they were in the hospital room, once they had patched up Rafael and Liv had stopped to fuss around him, when their acts came back to them, with the figure of the chief Dodds, surprising they both.

"Chief, not that we don't appreciate your worry but what are you doing here?" Olivia asked.

"Barba, Lieutenant" He nodded them both as a sign of greeting. "I just wanted to know how was our highly regarded ADA. And inform you both that we have arrested the shooter, it was the son the bastard had with his first victim." Both Rafael and Olivia could see that the chief was a bit tense about all that.

"Yeah, thank you. Rollins already called" Olivia said. "But I have the feeling that you are not here for this" Dodds only signed.

"You two don't make it easy. I have spent the last three hours with the DA trying to restrain the implications of this. It's already on the internet." He said before to show them a photo of the two kissing when Rafael sat on the ambulance before he went to the hospital. "I had the feeling that something was going between the two of you, and then with the shooting, Olivia, you were not exactly subtle. "I know..." Dodds kept talking, stopping Olivia who attempted to justify them. "That it was a hard situation, and that sometimes the feelings control us. But... you should have said something. Or it was a first time thing?" Dods asked knowing by their faces that it was not "Ok, how long have you had a relationship?, and I want the truth."

"Five months" Rafael answered. "At first it was so new, and then wanted to have a steady thing when we were going to tell you, but the last three months have been a hell. I know..." He looked at Liv, squeezing her hand as support. "We are aware that it's not an excuse, but we thought that disclosing in that environment was not the best option."

Dodds signed again. They all knew that it was a complicated situation.

"The fact that you managed to keep it for five months is a good sign. That you can keep separate the professional and the private life." Dodds was not talking with the couple anymore. "We could make it work," He thought up "Don't suck this, you two are a team too good to have to reassign one of you." Dodds looked at them "But the DA and I are still mad at both of you, you let us without pants in the middle of the jungle press." That made them laugh.

"Take two weeks, at least, both of you and come back when all this has gone down, we'll have your backs" Dodds didn't say anything more before leaving them, he seemed to be in a hurry.

"Now it's official; we are going to give a show every time someone hears about our relationship," Rafael said, pulling Olivia besides him on the bed. She only laughed.

"They gave us two weeks of leave, so we could take this time to move in at last." She smiled happily after all the ordeal, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah" Rafael smiled too "You always have the best ideas" He kissed chastely on the lips. "We could ask when I can go home."

"Yeah, just let's stay like this a few more minutes." Olivia leaned on his good shoulder, running her arm over his belly as he wrapped her shoulders around her.

"Ok" Rafael kissed her forehead, thanking his luck. Having this woman in his arms willing to fight for them both.


	8. 6 Months

Hello there. Here I leave the new chapter. I really hope you like it.

My plan is to write 4 more chapters and this fic will be done. I probably don't be able to update at least for a week, but I'll try my best to not to extend much more.

I'll be waiting for your opinions.

* * *

Olivia knew that with her job it was difficult to keep a good friendship with someone outside her office, and since her promotion, she wasn't the one who generally went to the morgue. Trying to avoid not seeing each other for a long time, she and Melinda had agreed to eat lunch together at least once a month, and until now they had managed to keep what they promised half the time.

Since Olivia's return from her vacations, they were having a bit of standby. So, taking advantage of this time they had agreed to have lunch together.

Olivia only had to go through the door. It was a simple task, but she wasn't sure if she could do it. She had felt a bit dizzy all the journey down the morgue, but it had worsened a lot at the last steps. She almost fell once she opened the door, startling the other woman who was sitting on her desk.

"Olivia!" Melinda run to her "Are you ok?"

"I need to sit down." She was feeling worse and worse. Melinda helped her to the chair in front of her desk. Opening the windows to have some fresh air.

"It's the first time," Melinda asked her, already on doctor mood, once the color had returned to Olivia's face.

"Yes," She answered quickly. "I didn't eat much at breakfast." Not wanting to worry her.

"Are you saying the truth Olivia" But Melinda know her too well.

"Yes?" She didn't look at the other woman.

"Liv"

"Well..." Olivia started. "It's probably nothing but I have had this dizziness all week, and some nausea that doesn't let me eat as much. Especially in the morning, I have almost thrown up this morning"

"Anything more?"

"Sleep. I want to sleep all the time" She said "Don't worry I'll go to the doctor" Both of them knew that the last sentence was a lie.

"God Liv... If I didn't know you better I would ask you if you were pregnant" Melinda said as she went to refill Olivia's glass of water. But when she didn't hear a sassy remark from the other woman, she turned back to look at her friend's surprised face. "Liv?"

She hadn't thought about it, but now she remembered how three months ago she had a problem with her pill. The doctor told her to stop them one or two months and see if it was just the medicine or if there was something more because at that moment everything seemed fine. But with the work and the holidays, she forgot about it. At first, they were fine with the condoms but even if she thought hard she didn't remember when was the last time they had used them. She wasn't a teenager anymore to do this kind of careless thing. But when her period didn't come she just thought about the stress or the menopause, not a pregnancy, she was 45, not precisely oven material.

"Liv?" Melinda called her again.

"Yes," She didn't make eye contact.

"Do we need to go to the pharmacy?" Melinda was trying to laugh at the situation, seeing her friend's face, but it was a bit surreal.

"I think so" Oliva looked at her friend. "Oh, God" She put her hand on her face, not wanting to believe her words. "I don't know. Just in case, I don't think so... right?" She searched her friend's support.

"We won't know until you do at least the test if you don't want to go to the doctor first"

"Ok" It was barely audible.

One hour later Melinda's office bathroom seemed like a teenager movie. She had gone to the closest pharmacy while Olivia waited for her in her office. Now both of them were sitting there, looking at three different branches of quick pregnancy test, all them with a smiley face. But her face was not precisely smiley, it was a more worried one. Because despite they had to wait for over fifteen more minutes to have the results of the blood test Melinda did for Olivia, the last one knew they would be positive.

At the end the blood test was also positive, leaving Olivia spiraling herself in a worried mood.

"Ok," Melinda said cutting off the silence. "Let's go to the restaurant and then we'll talk" without letting room for discussion.

Once seated on their table Melinda couldn't stop herself anymore.

"Olivia..." Melinda whispered "Tell me it's with that mysterious man" Her friend only feared for her.

"Yes," Olivia answered quickly. " God," She knew he had to go to a doctor before starting to think about all that could happen, but it was easier to say than to do it. "Yes, but I'm not sure how is he going to take it" Olivia sighed smiling a little "Because as you can see it wasn't planned." She had dropped hints here and there to Melinda that she was with someone, that they loved each other madly, and that he was perfect with Noah, but that she was not ready to tell her who it was.

"Yeah... I can take the picture" Melinda smiled a little bit too. "But if he's invested with Noah?"

"Yeah, but he's older" Olivia sighed. "Babies are a lot of work. And we barely manage with work and Noah."

"We'll see" Melinda tried to comfort her friend. "But right now you can start talking about him" She could see that her friend would be happy once all the surprise went down. "You know the stuff you didn't say like name, work and all that."

"Ok," She said "Anyway I wanted to talk you about him before all this" And then her phone started to ring.

Olivia picked it up, without looking at the ID caller "Benson".

"Did you said anything about Noah needing a vaccine today, that I don't remember?" She knew that voice too well.

"Hello to you too," Olivia said making a sign to Melinda to wait a little bit as she went a bit away from their table.

"Hello, Mi Amor (my love)" She signed as he greeted her.

"Yes, I told you yesterday. But If you didn't listen to me..."

"I probably... you know that I don't like to go alone to the pediatrician if there's a vaccine," Rafael said pouting, making Olivia smile.

"Yeah, I know... I have to be always the bad one." They had had this conversation a few times already "You have to train into that."

"It's..." He started.

"I don't want excuses," She said in a light tone not mad at him "We share all, the bad and the good. And I'm sure Noah doesn't remember it anymore because you both had pizza for lunch and ice-cream." He only grunted at her words, they both knew each other too well.

"Ok" He concealed "Everything went well, he's perfect."

"Ok" She thanked him for the information before she heard Noah calling him to play in the park.

"I'll let you have dinner," He said

"Yeah, go play your sentence."

"Te amo (I love you) Liv."

"I love you too honey."

They hang up, and Olivia couldn't stop her smile.

"It was him, right?" Melinda asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes." She answered plainly, playing with her glass of water.

"And?... I'm going to have to take you the words one by one, because at this rate..." Melinda said taking a sip of her drink.

"We work together, so it was a bit complicated, but now that we had disclosed we just have to keep it professional." She started to ramble a bit.

"Oh," Melinda was having the time of her life.

"Thank God that at least we had separated offices"

"It's Barba!" Melinda exclaimed a little too high.

"Melinda!" Olivia said trying to lower the volume of the other woman.

"It's him?" Olivia nodded "I knew it!" Those looks you had"

"What?"

"You didn't notice?" Her friend asked. "The way you looked at each other the few times I could see, they were like you were undressing each other"

"Oh…"

"You weren't precisely subtle. At least for me" She laughed. "I didn't think that was the type of guy you wanted"

"Yeah...But he's different and when I realized it he already knew me so well. And the way he's with Noah, I fell hard and fast" Olivia admitted.

"So, how is he. I bet he's good"

"Melinda!" Olivia knew that she was doing it on purpose, her little revenge to being in the darkness of her relationship. They were laughing while chatting, forgetting for a little while all their problems.

After all the ordeal, she was the first one to arrive at home. Their home, she loved the sound of it.

"Hello!" She said to make herself noticed, founding Noah and Lucy playing in the living room. "How is it, my love?" Olivia said as she went to the floor with the other two.

"Mommy!" Her boy squealed happily and started to tell her his day, not noticing that sometimes the boy said some word in Spanish. She couldn't stop her smile, despite her constant fear of how it would end the day.

It wasn't after bath time, with Lucy long gone, when Rafael went through the door. But she hadn't yet decided how to approach the subject.

"Anybody home?" Rafael asked.

"We're in the kitchen" He went there, found the other two making the last touches of the dinner.

"Papi!" Their boy greeted him happily.

"Hello, amigo! You helping mommy?" He asked him as he kissed his forehead.

"Yes! We're making nuggets!"

"Hello cariño" Rafael went to her kissing her chastely on the lips "Really!" Rafael said to Noah

"We're having roast chicken" Olivia saved him of another Nuggets night.

"Thank you!" He smiled and let them there having fun while he went to take a fast shower before dinner.

It wasn't until she left Noah in his crib when she started to feel nervous again. She could not stop herself from being absolutely happy and thrilled about the baby thing, after all, she had always wanted to experience a pregnancy and all it comes with it, she thought touching her fat belly, smiling.

She found Rafael pouring himself a bit of scotch and a bit of the wine from last night for her, like always.

"I don't want wine tonight, Rafi," She said as she sat on the sofa.

"Oh, ok," He said, "You're not filling well?" He didn't want to sound to preoccupied as he accompanied her on the sofa.

"No... just..." She looked at him and went quiet.

"Liv, mi amor (my love), you are starting to worry me" He tried to say in a light tone. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything"

"I know... but..." She signed. "I don't know how to say it" She bit her lower lip, breathing and looked at Rafael "I'm pregnant." Three little words that she hoped didn't end her family. But Rafael didn't say anything, he only stared at her. "I know it's a bit of a surprise, but it could be a good thing right?" He still didn't say anything "Rafi?" She tried to take his hand but he got up suddenly and went to their bedroom leaving her alone sitting on the sofa.

Olivia knew that it would make their lives a lot more complicated, but she had thought that he was there on le long haul or that was what he said to her many months ago. She knew she could not impose him all that, but she also knew that she would go on with it, with him or alone. She hadn't even question herself about the abortion option.

Her own thoughts distracted her enough to no heart Rafael's steps as he came back to the living room. It was only when he caressed her cheek, taking away her tears when she looked at him again. He was smiling at her, kneeling in front of her.

"Mi Amor (My love), despite I'm probably not the best father material, nothing could make me happier than embarking on this new adventure with you. I love you and Noah with all my soul and in this few minutes I already love that little thing." He was crying too, too excited, touching her belly.

"Rafi" She approached him and kissed him.

"I had already thrown that possibility years ago."

"Me too. Even more after getting Noah." They had their foreheads touching.

"But, before..." Rafael backed a bit. "I have had this little thing for a few weeks, trying to find a way to ask you that would be memorable, but I don't want to wait anymore," He said as he grabbed something from the pocket of the pyjama pants. "Would you do me de honor of being my wife?" He asked with his sassy smile, knowing that it was his moment of letting her without words.

"Yes, yes!" Olivia said as he pulled beside her and gave her hand to him to put the ring in its rightful place. It was simple, of platinum with small diamonds encrusted that crossed the half of the ring.

They started to kiss with her trying to put Rafael on top of her.

"Wait" He stopped.

"What?"

"The baby"

"What?"

"I don't want to hurt him?" And with that she started to laugh out loud, leaving Rafael a little puzzled.

"You are going to be one of these dads" She affirmed. "The kind of that are all the pregnancy fussing around" That seemed to outrage him a little.

"No," Rafael said sure of himself "Maybe..." He smiled. He was still on top of her holding his weight with his arms, looking at her, smiling. She knew him so well "Probably" He finally admitted. They were happy.

"We have an appointment tomorrow after dinner"

"No problem, I'll take the afternoon of" She was to content to remark that maybe it was a little excessive.

"As you want counselor, but now come here and kiss me" She pulled him by the shirt.

"As you wish."


	9. 10 Months

Here's the next one. I hope you like it!

* * *

Olivia had only one more presentation before meeting her boys for a family weekend. She had been fooled a few weeks ago to do a few presentations in a multidisciplinary police course that would be held in Manhattan since she was on desk duty for her pregnancy.

It wasn't her first time doing something like that, but it was her first with so many attendants. All of it seasoned with a high risk six months pregnancy of twins in the mix.

She was sitting on one of the multiples chairs in the room she was going to speak, waiting for the rest to end, too tired to mingle with the people in there. And she couldn't stop herself to think about her pregnancy. It had become more frequently to her to be lost in herself while touching her belly, not wanting to stop the smile that formed on her face every time.

From the beginning, she knew that it wouldn't be a simple pregnancy, even if she only thought of her age. But when at the first appointment with the doctor, he gave them a list of the most frequent complications in their situation, Olivia had lived with a constant fear, thinking of all that could go wrong. It wasn't enough to not let her live happily with her husband and son and to enjoy the pregnancy. Even when at her last check-up last week, everything seemed fine. It made her treasure all the little things even more, like feeling her babies moving inside her for a million time or each time Rafael or Noah talked to the babies through her belly.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the steps that came to her.

"Olivia" A male voice called her, surprising her when she saw Tucker. "Oh! Hello Ed" She greeted him surprised. She hadn't thought about him for ages. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I came to the course. And I heard that you were one of the speakers, so I decided to say hello" He smiled at her. "It's been a long time"

He was right. It had been over a year since the few texts and some drinks they had after they decided to start again after her promotion. But in the middle of that flirty drinks, he went away as support of an undercover mission and their contact ended.

"God, yes. How is it going? How ended the case?"

"Well, at least we catch the bad guys," He said, sitting beside her.

She didn't remember him so charming as he kept making conversation. It was nothing too serious just friendly chatter, that entertained her, feeling good to reconnect for a bit with someone that could almost consider as a friend.

It wasn't until one of the organizers that came to her inquiring her about some problem with her presentation and if she could come for a moment when all went bad. When she stood up making apologies with Ed, she saw how his face changed in a second after seeing her pregnant belly full in a display.

"Yeah" She smiled touching it with her hand. "They had been one of the multiples surprises of the last year," She said referring to the babies.

"I see" He didn't seem to happy. "You could have said it in the last ten minutes conversation" He claimed her, making her take a defensive mood.

"I don't have to justify myself to you" She was getting mad and with her hormones, it wasn't something that he wanted to experience "We just had a few meetings after work, and then you left, barely warning me. Because if I remember it well, I just knew where you went because we crossed each other at work and you were leaving with your things" She accused him. He seemed a bit lost of words. "If you still want to be friends you can cut all your shit"

She left him without looking at him, chatting amicably with the young technician.

Once she started with the presentation her mood improved. Despite all the work that it was for her do something like that, she loved to project her knowledge, but this time it was harder than the others.

She knew that the room was air-conditioned, but her hormones didn't agree, making her hot all of sudden. She tried to keep going as the presentation only was planned to go for another ten minutes and the questions they could have but at the end, she could go anymore.

"Sorry but I have to stop for a moment," She said to the audience before taking out her blazer and getting her hair a low bun, fanning her face with her hand.

"Everything okay ma'am?" Olivia was asked by one of the attendants that was sitting on the first lines.

"Yeah, thank you. Just a bit heated. It will pass in a moment" She said to the man "They just love the heat too much, like their father" Olivia said referring to the twins, to happy to not stop herself to brought them on at any possibility. Making her public laugh a little.

After a few minutes, almost half a liter of water and rolling up the sleeves of her shirt she went again with her talk.

"Any more questions?" She asked to the air hoping that they weren't anymore.

"Mommy!" She heard a childish voice from the end of the room, a voice that she knew perfectly. Searching for them she saw how Rafael had Noah on his hip and one of his big hands was covering the boy's mouth and probably he was lecturing him a bit of how they had all agreed this morning that when Noah saw mommy today he could not call her for a little while, he would have to wait until papi said it was ok. At the same time, some of the attendants laughed a little at the child's enthusiasm.

As they weren't any more question she thanked being there and the eagerness they had showed and said goodbye before going to her boys, who were waiting for her at the end of the room.

"Mommy!" Her boy always was happy to see her.

"Hello honey," She said as she grabbed him from Rafael's arms, wanting to hug her baby. "How was your morning?" She asked the boy.

"We went to the park," Noah said excitedly. "And we played baseball"

"Really!" Olivia exclaimed looking at Rafael.

"Yeah! And he seems kite good for his age" He said proudly maybe a bit biased as he messed up Noah's hair making him laugh.

It was then when Olivia saw how Tucker was behind them looking at them.

"Ed" Olivia called the man before he went away, giving Noah to Rafael. "I'm sorry about before..." She started.

"It should be me who should be apologizing right now" Tucker interrupted her "I shouldn't have expected you to be waiting for me, we didn't even start a relationship"

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry," Tucker said. "I always knew that the spot I wanted was already taken," He said looking at Rafael talking with Noah. "I hope you are really happy"

"I am" Olivia smiled at the scene his boys were making hearing them speaking in Spanish.

"Well, I'm going to leave. I don't know if we will see each other a lot, they had me on hostage negotiation again but I hope we could still be friends" He said.

"We could try" Olivia smiled the man before saying her goodbyes not seeing the murderous face of jealousy Rafael made to the man.

"Ready to go?" She asked the boys earning a scream from Noah to delighted to the prospect to have them both for the whole day.

"Yeah! Ice cream!" That made the adults smile.

"Do you think we could have some lunch first, honey?" Olivia asked him.

"Mmmm..." Noah was thinking hard.

"Maybe some pizza?" Rafael asked.

"Ok" Noah seemed satisfied with the option, taking both Olivia and Rafael's hand, before going on his next adventure.

It was until much later, once the night had fallen and Noah was in dreamland when Rafael searched for his wife to discuss a very serious subject. He found her popping outside the shower wrapped in her comfy bathrobe. He didn't say anything to her, he just stood in the bathroom door frame, staring at her, like a wolf waiting for his prey.

"Rafi, something up?" Olivia asked him looking at him through the mirror as she dried her hair with a towel.

He didn't answer her, he only went behind her.

"Rafi?" She questioned him again while he only grumbled.

"What was he doing in there?" Rafael asked. She didn't know to whom was referring to. "Tucker," He said with disgust. Making her smile.

"How foolish of me, thinking that I could avoid the caveman behavior even when I broke my rule and married a lawyer," She said in a cheeky way feeling truly flattered by her man's jealousy.

"I didn't like how he looked at you," He said as Olivia rested on his chest while he hugged her from behind.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Mmmmm... Liv" He growled. "Of course I trust you, but you are mine"

"And you are mine," She said.

"Yes," He said simply, kissing her neck. "But I don't like him"

"I think the feeling is mutual"

"Mmmm..." He continued with his kisses along her neck and ear, making her tremble.

"He just passed to say hello," She said to him, avoiding her conversation with the other man. Rafael didn't need to be more riled up. "And we are sort of friends." He didn't say anything. "Could you try to be civilized to him, please. For me baby". She confronted him, kissing his lips.

"Until now being shitty with each other hasn't given us many problems." That earned him a hit on his shoulder from Olivia.

"I think you both are grown up enough to at least be formal"

"What would I earn?" He asked.

"Looking for a deal counselor?"

"Always" He smiled at her, looking at her with obvious lust in his eyes.

"We could sort it out on the bed" She offered, matching his look.

"That would be perfect," He said not letting her say anything more before he rushed them both to the bedroom and gently pushed her on the bed hovering on top of her. "I kind of like your deal, my amor," He said before start to kiss her like a possessed man.

Rafael simply undid the knot of the bathrobe, exposing her body. She was so beautiful that it left him speechless.

Despite enjoying the pregnancy, she had become a little conscious of her body. She was already curvy, but once she started to show she rounded up everywhere. She felt stupid about it, but the damn hormones made her cry the first time Rafael said it out loud, leaving him all shaken of her reaction. He quickly went to reassure her. But since then, despite knowing that he loved what he saw, every time he looked at her like now she went all squirmy under his glance. And the bastard took some pleasure at having her like that, looking at her for longer periods of time, until she couldn't bear it anymore. Ending with her yanking him over her after grabbing the first thing she could, and tonight would be his silver chain.

He touched her everywhere as he kissed her with lips and tongue, making them both breathless, going down on her body leaving a road of light bites, being careful with her sore breasts, until he reached her core.

He knew what to down there, and she loved what he did, making her howl with pleasure. First with subtle touches here and there for a few minutes, and then he made full contact with her clit. Olivia couldn't stay in place, starting to meet him with her hips, trying not to be too harsh.

When they both couldn't bear it anymore, she knew he would go behind her, her back to his chest, both totally laying down on the bed, taking her from behind, and having this way full contact of each other skin, despite being a position a bit more complicated. Knowing that she loved when their skin touched, he had approached her with the idea a few weeks before, after too many frustrations from her part when he was, to her opinion, too careful with her belly. At first, they both were a bit afraid that it would trigger her some past memories, but they had loved it.

Once both satiated they were laying in each other arms.

"I maybe do it more often," She said, breaking the silence.

"What?" He was a bit sleepy.

"Letting myself be a bit pampered by other men," She said as she caressed his chest, making him pay full attention.

"Liv?"

"What you just did to me it was madness. A bit of jealousy suits you counselor" She said laughing as he blushed.

"You'll be the death of me Olivia," He said kissing her on the lips.

"Would it be a nice one?"

"The best"


	10. 2 Years

Sorry for the wait. Here's the next one. There are only two more chapters before it's done. I hope you like it.

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Olivia was dreading the conversation with the parents of the victim. It was something unusual for her after all these years but from the moment Fin called her thirty minutes ago she knew that it wouldn't be a normal case.

They were both walking to the room of the victim without speaking, both silently preparing themselves, knowing who would they find on the other side of the door, as the victim name was Elisabeth Stabler.

Fin knocked at the door after crossing the look with Olivia and once the door opened they saw their former co-worker.

"Hello," Elliot said quietly, knowing that if he saw them under other circumstances their conversation would probably include more insults and yells at him.

"How is she?" Olivia asked, looking how broken was Elliot right now.

"Sleeping," He said shortly. "The doctors had to sedate her, they said she will be out until tomorrow" He explained.

"Ok," Fin said. "Do you know something? Did she tell something so we can start digging?"

Elliot went outside the room to speak with them.

"She was in shock" Elliot started. "Saying incoherent things, I don't really know" He seemed thoughtful.

"I know it's a lot," Olivia said.

"Yeah..." Elliot murmured. "She named her boyfriend, Marc. But I don't know if it was in a good or bad way. It's the only thing I can think of."

"Ok. It's something" Fin said. "I'm calling Rollins so they can start." Leaving Olivia and Elliot alone.

"Kathy?" Olivia asked subtly.

"Not in the picture anymore"

"Elliot" Olivia murmured as she tried to comfort her friend squeezing his shoulder with her hand.

"I know I did it wrong. I shouldn't have left that way" His smile is tired. "And I know you would like to say some nasty things to me. And I deserve them." She tried to say something but he didn't let her. "But once I recovered I didn't know how to reach you. I didn't know what should I say. It's a poor excuse but is the truth..."

"Hey..." Olivia stopped his rambling. "Breath" She looked at him in the eyes. "Let's make a truce. We concentrate now on Lizzie and once the bastard is behind the bars we'll talk, ok? And then I'll probably yell at you." She smiled lighting a bit the mood.

"Yeah, it's a good idea" He admits. "Does your boss know about the possible conflict of interest?" He asked.

"Actually..." She said nervously. "I'm the boss now" She smiled at his surprise face.

"I should have known" He smiled too despite the situation. "I'm happy for you"

"Thank you," Olivia said

"I should probably go inside."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow," She said before she went to Fin.

"This was not as awkward as I supposed it would be," Fin said.

"Fin!" Olivia admonishes him laughing, thanking him for his silliness always appearing when she needed despite the circumstances.

"You are thinking the same, little sister"

"You are insufferable sometimes."

"And you love it"

While the investigation went on Elliot saw his former co-workers a lot more than he would have ever thought after he left. Their offices were in the same place, but the people in there had changed a lot.

He had always thought a lot about Olivia. They had harbored strong deep feelings between them. Sometimes good ones and sometimes bad ones. And at the end, he knew he had failed her. Since the moment he left he had been hurting because of that, but he had never got past his shame to go to talk to her again. Even when he knew that if he hadn't meet Kathy, Olivia would have been the woman of his life.

During the investigation, they hadn't talked a lot. Both respecting their truce. But this hadn't stopped him to look at her while he accompanied her daughter to the precinct or to talk with the ADA.

She was so beautiful and strong. Every time she looked at him he could still see all this strength and courage in her brown eyes.

But he had also noticed other things. Like the smiles she made out of nothing, the ring she wore on her right ring finger or the photograph that stood on her work table.

He could see she was happier and even when it hurt him that she had found that happiness without him he was also happy for her, she deserved it.

At the end, they caught the bastard. Turning out to be the best friend of Lizzie's boyfriend, who had obsessed with her since the moment they were introduced to each other. And along with the ADA's work they had got the maximum penalty, even when his attorney tried the mental illness card.

Elliot didn't like the ADA too much. But despite the cockiness of the man he had done a fair good job on the court, so he had kept to himself his snarky comments, as he has the feeling that Olivia wouldn't like them too much. It was easy to see that they both had a very close relationship.

After he left Lizzie at his place with her big sister he had come back to the precinct. He knew he had to talk with Olivia, and they wouldn't be any moment better. It was mid afternoon and if he was lucky he might get Olivia to take a coffee like the old times and talk without pressure.

But as he had to cross the threshold he heard happy child screams. That would always be an unusual thing there. He stopped in his tracks before they noticed him. Seeing as two toddlers about five and four ages ran circling Fin, while other two of about two years or less were being entertained by Dodds. And a baby was in Carisi's arms. Then he spotted Rollins walking to Carisi's side with a feeding bottle. But it was Olivia who stole his breath.

She was laughing, probably at something that one of the kids said while resting her back on Barba's front while the man hugged her from behind, resting his face on her shoulder laughing too. Both leaning on Dodds table, interacting with the kids too.

"Papi!" The little girl screamed astonished at something Dodds said to her. "It's true?" She asked Barba like the world was falling apart.

Elliot could not understand Barba's answer, but it was good enough to calm the child. He didn't want to intrude but before he could go away Olivia saw him. Once she looked at him he didn't know what to do. But as always she knew how to read him. And after she said something to the man and kissed his check she went to him smiling.

"Elliot" She started "I didn't think that you would come here so soon."

"Yeah" He admitted. "Me neither. But I couldn't stay at home. Once I started to move I found myself I here."

After that, they both stayed silent watching the kids. They had so many things to say that neither of them did know where to start.

"Which ones are yours?" He asked as she smiled.

"The boy playing with Fin is Noah and the two with Rafael and Mike are Katia and Javi" She was a proud mother. "I almost lost them," Olivia said. Noticing Elliot silent question she continued. "Those little two miracles." She pointed the two kids beside Barba "I had an early labor with only seven months of pregnancy. They were so tiny. And they had some complications later. He was my rock" Elliot knew that she was referring to Barba. "I don't know what I would do without him." She admitted.

"He's a little over-dressed, but it seems a good guy in the heart." That made her laugh.

"He is."

After they made some small talk, catching up on their lives, Elliot was a bit calmer.

"I should go home," He said.

"Me too. It's going to be my first free afternoon in a lot of time."

"All of you deserve it."

Elliot took her hand. "I'll see you soon."

"Ok, but don't be a stranger. I know it's going to take time and it's not going to be the same but..."

"Yeah"

"And you still own me some yelling," She said smiling.

"I won't forget. Bye" He said kissing her on the cheek before leaving.

Once alone she went to Rafael wanting a hug from her man. She clasped her arms around his neck hugging him hard, needing his comfort.

"Everything ok?" He asked as he hugged her too.

"It will be," She said separating herself enough to look into his eyes, kissing him chastely on the lips.

"What do you say, some pizza and movie night?"

"It would be perfect"

"I think we still haven't seen Moana enough times." That made her laugh knowing that when their kids heard the word movie they would be asking for that one with the same excitement as when they first saw it.


	11. How it happened

Here it's the next one. It's the first part of two chapters. I hope you like it.

* * *

Sometimes Olivia hated the way people depended on technology. Like right now, when she needed her phone but there was no more battery.

She normally was careful with that because someone would call her o write her at any moment. But today they had an undercover operation on the spur of the moment with all the squad and she forgot to charge the phone after calling Lucy to inform her and ask her if she could stay late with Noah.

It all went perfectly. They catch the bad guy and all his network of the sale of newborns, so it was supposed to be a good ending day. But once in the car to go home, when she looked at the phone for the first time in six hours, she saw that she had too many missed calls and messages to be normal. They were from Lucy and Rafael, but as she went to see what it was the screen went black.

Once at her apartment door, after trying not to have a car accident for driving too fast, she could not stop her hands tremble afraid of what she would find. She stopped herself for a moment to take a deep breath before opening the door.

Inside her place, the light was dim, probably from one of the lamps beside the sofa and there was not any noise. She left her coat and shoes beside the door and went to the living room, finding one of the most adorable images of Rafael sleeping on her sofa, with no tie, waistcoat and shoes and his colorful socks full in a display. He had the first buttons of the shirt unbuttoned, the sleeves folded up to the elbow and you could see some stains of food next to the wrinkles, with his hair a bit disheveled. And on top of him was Noah, sleeping on his belly protected by Rafael's arms.

It would have been the perfect image if it was not for the bandage on Noah's left arm. She went beside them kneeling down to touch Noah's hair, making enough noise to wake up the man.

"Liv?" Rafael said rubbing his eyes with one of his hands while the other kept Noah in place, sitting up a little on the sofa.

"Hey, what happened?" She asked in a small preoccupied voice.

"You didn't see the calls or messages?"

"I just saw who called me before the battery sold out."

"Oh..." Rafael didn't know exactly from where to start "Do you want to pick him?" He asked referring to Noah

"Yes, but he's too calm now. I would feel really bad if I would wake him."

"Yeah...Lucy called me in the middle of the afternoon; she could not get in touch with you, she said something about an undercover operation. She and Noah were in the ER because Noah had fallen in the park and his arm hurt a lot. I do not know how you do it, Olivia. Getting there and seeing him crying, so small, it broke my heart" Rafael told her "I did not understand how everything happened, Lucy was very nervous. What I know is that he has a small fissure and that his arm is bandaged to give it stability for a few weeks and weld well. It hurts but with the medication given to us by the pediatrician he seems to be much better. But every time I tried to leave him in his crib he would start to cry, so we finished both on the sofa." Rafael said trying to lighten the mood a little.

But with not a good result "Liv, it's not your fault. You know right?" He asked knowing what was going through her head.

"I know, but I should have been there for him. I'm his mom." Olivia said rubbing circles on his baby back.

"Liv..." Rafael tried to calm her a bit. He couldn't stop himself, running his hand on her cheek, making her look to him.

"I'm going to put him in bed" She used as an excuse to back a bit.

"And why Lucy called you?" Olivia asked once she was again in the living room.

"That's a good question," Rafael said looking through the window not wanting to make eye contact, showing obvious discomfort to the question.

"Barba?" Olivia asked again, going next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She..." He started "She has the idea that both of us have a relationship," Rafael said quickly, leaving Olivia surprised.

"What would she think that?"

"And I don't believe she is the only one" Rafael murmured.

"What?" He could feel the discomfort coming from Olivia.

"Liv... Have you not noticed?" Rafael was tired, he knew that probably it wasn't the best moment to have this conversation, but he could not stop himself.

"What are you trying to say, Barba?"

"Since when have we seen each other without a work excuse, just because we want to?" It was a simple question, but one too hard to answer carelessly. He knew that Olivia wouldn't say anything to that question, so he carried on "I want to believe that you feel it too, that we are more than best friends. For God shake, I was on Noah's emergency list; it was the only way I could bring him home" He rambled a little before he had the strength to face her.

She was looking at him so severe that it scared him. But he knew that once he started this conversation, it was no turning back, it was all or nothing.

"Since the first day, I met you I knew you would drive me crazy and that's what you have done for the last years. And I've been waiting for you because it was never the right moment. At first, well, I don't know if I want you to tell me what was your first impression of me" He laughed sadly. "And then it was all the Lewis thing and Noah, not that he is a bad thing, just you both had to adapt to each other so I couldn't storm in. But this afternoon while taking care of him I could not stop thinking what if we made the last step?" He rambled "I know that we would be great, even awesome. We would fight like crazy sometimes, but it would be all worth it" He took her hand "I don't know when it happened but when I noticed I already was madly in love with you. So would it be too crazy to think that you could feel the same for me?" He asked, not noticing that Olivia was with her own breakdown.

How could she not have seen it? Right now, she felt stupid.

When she met him, she thought he was good at his work, but nothing more than a badass, a frivolous man that was just after the fame and glory. Always well dressed and knowing what to say to be the master and lord of any situation in which he could be found.

But once their meetings started, with dinner or a drink at some random bar or their beloved Forlini's to work on a case, the image she had of him changed. He slowly had opened a door for her to see what was inside of him. There she found a good man, with a well-protected heart behind walls and walls, with a size of the moon, who was thoughtful of the victims, who really cared for them. With a hard past like her.

So slowly, that meetings started to be at her place, so she could have time with Noah. At first, he would come after the boy had gone to bed, to no disturb the mom. But one day he offered to bring some takeaway, and she said yes. That night was something weird, he wasn't very comfortable with kids, but he tried. And Noah seemed to like the poor awkward man who spoke to him in a foreign language.

For an outsider, it could appear that he didn't like kids, but she knew him and his past and could see that apart from not knowing how to behave around her baby he was afraid to do something bad to him. But just with a bit of time and patience, they warmed one to another. They became as thick as thieves, leaving her even more work. So they started to forget about the work once the three were together, sharing dinner on weekdays and doing something on the free weekends, like go to the park. With Noah screaming Rafi! All the time with an incomprehensible sentence that the man seemed to understand, surprisingly, making her laugh as she watched them from the site they had chosen as a base camp for that day, spreading a sheet to eat in the park.

It became routine sharing the duties once the dinner ended. Some nights with Rafael doing the dish duty while she put the boy to sleep or vice versa once Noah started to ask his Rafi to read him and him bringing the boy a few books in Spanish saying that it was to enrich Noah's mind as a poor excuse. And him staying later to chat about anything. With lingering touches here and there, every time more frequently and more prolonged in time.

So when one afternoon she had to stay late at work not knowing the hour she would go home, and Lucy had to go home to prepare her exams, he called him at her first option, completely comfortable and secure that he would take good care of her little boy.

And since when she called him Rafael on her mind?

She had lost herself in her mental breakdown, not answering Rafael's words, and once she returned to reality he wasn't there, he left with a wrong idea of what was really happening.

She took her phone and started calling him at the same time that she opened the door to see if she was going to be lucky enough to find him waiting for the elevator.

"Rafael?" She called him before looking at the hallway. Once outside she saw him, he was with his back towards her "Rafi" She called him again, more in a lower voice once she was beside him as she hugged him from behind surrounding him with her arms on his neck.

* * *

Maybe it's a little cliché but I love when Olivia realizes that he had been there always for her, always waiting for her to be prepared. That he knew from the first moment that she would be hers.

Waiting for your reviews. :D!


	12. How it happened II

Here is the last part of my history. I hope you like the chapter and the hole history. Thank you for all your coments.

* * *

"Rafi" She hugged him harder, noticing how his body trembled.

"Please..." He started "Just leave me with my misery. I'm going to need some time alone to recompose myself, please" He said in a low voice, trying to not cry in front of her. He had been so sure about their feelings, but it seemed that he had misunderstood and made a fool of himself.

"Rafi, could you look at me," She asked, too afraid that it was too late, but forcing him a little.

Once looking at each other Olivia could see his watering eyes and the first tears going down his handsome face. She collected them as she took his face between her hands, making him look her in her eyes, that were starting to water too.

"Rafi" She could say that name with some many different feelings, it was becoming like her mantra. She didn't know how to explain to this wonderful smart ass all of what she was feeling, too much to put it into words, and she chose to show him, starting to kiss him on the forehead, cheeks, nose and finally on the lips. The kisses were cast but more lingering as she went close to his mouth.

Joining their foreheads after that. "It's the first time that you have called me by my name," He said, making her smile.

"I've been calling you that in my head for to much time"

"Why?"

"Because I was too afraid to let myself recognize what I was feeling. I've never felt anything like this before" She started "And with all the implications we have, I knew that if I started to call by your name I was going to jump on you sooner or later"

"And that would have been a bad thing"

"Yes"

"Why?" Rafael asked her again, he needed to know.

"Because everyone leaves me. And despite your acts, especially the last months, with my background I wasn't sure of what were you feeling. I didn't let myself assume" She confessed, neither of them moving an inch.

"You just had to ask" Rafael caressed her cheek, separating just enough to look at her, before kissing her with all he had, making them both breathless.

"Let's go inside," She said, taking his hand to lead him, not stopping until they were in front of her bedroom door. He stopped there.

"Liv?"

"I just want you to stay tonight"

"I don't know if it's a good idea"

"Even if it's just to sleep?" She asked him, she didn't know how far she wanted to go this night, the only thing she knew was that she didn't want him to go.

"Ok" She couldn't deny her, she had him wrapped around her little finger, like Noah.

After checking on Noah, they were both on the bed, looking at each other, next to each other without touching. Rafael only on his boxers and undershirt and Olivia with an old t-shirt of the NYPD and her pants.

"You said I just had to ask" She started.

"Yes, you can ask anything" He assured her.

"When did you know?" She asked "What you felt for me" She specified as Rafael didn't exactly know to what was she referring to with the first question. He smiled a bit embarrassed.

"When I met you" He murmured. When he looked at her he could see her surprise. "I mean..." He breathed deeply. "From the moment I saw you I felt attracted to you. But after our first case, I knew that you would be someone very important in my life, I just had that feeling" He talked as he took her hand in his. "Not even a month later I had the strongest school crush on you" He smiled, "I think I covered myself quite good, but every time I was alone with you I felt like jelly." That made her laugh too. "It was so easy to fell in love with you."

They approached each other slowly, not breaking eye contact. She had her hands on his chest while Rafael's hands were on her hips. At the end it was him who made the last move, putting his lips on top of hers almost chastely, waiting for her response.

It didn't take much time to her to reciprocate deepening the kiss, brushing her tongue on his lips, moving her arms from his chest to his neck to move him closer, as his hands moved below her shirt, making her whine to the skin to skin contact.

"Have you had any kind of it since Lewis?" He didn't want to say out loud, to jealous of her previous relationship with the cop. But he needed to know before they went more heated.

She hid her face on his neck inhaling his natural scent.

"I tried with Brian" She murmured "But I couldn't, not all the way, too many flashbacks. I didn't feel comfortable enough"

"And now?" Rafael didn't want to push her.

"I'm more than willing to try" She smiled on his neck. Once she looked at him again he could see that she was a bit flushed. He smiled at her touching her neck and looking at her eyes.

He started to kiss her again, putting himself on top of her and moving his hands under her shirt, starting to lift it up slowly. But she couldn't stop a shiver in anticipation, making him stop and look at her.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"Sorry," She said looking at the ceiling.

"Liv" He murmured, kissing her forehead. "We both know what there is below your clothes" She agreed with him, knowing that he was referring to her scars. "And I hope you know that in any way they could make you anything but perfect, ok?" Those words made her look him in the eye again. "We can stop now if that's what you want" He offered.

"No," She said quickly "I want to. I'm nervous"

"I'm too," Rafael said smiling at her. "But before you should also know that you are not the only one in here with scars" He admitted.

After his Abuelita passing away, only his mother knew the truth of his scars. But he knew that he could trust her with anything, and he could do the first step.

Before she could ask anything he pushed himself up, ending on his knees while Olivia sat up on the bed, seeing him removing his shirt, dropping it to the floor and guiding her hands on his lower back, letting her feel them.

Olivia didn't have to ask before he started to tell her the story.

"That was a hell of a night" He chuckled covering a sob "I went home really late. I always tried to stay as much as I could at school. Normally it was until the guard found me." She could not stop her hands, roaming through his back, trying not to flinch as she fell how they almost covered all his back letting him talk at his pace. "My dad was a drunk, but he normally only yelled at me and mami. I don't really remember what happened before a crossed threshold, but once there he was crazy. Mami had already a black eye and she was holding her wrist on her lap, we found later that it was broken. I just remember being angry, and I went after him. I was so foolish, he was way bigger than me at that time. But the sight of my mother there, on the floor, I knew I had to do something. So I tried to make him step aside but he managed to disable me by crossing my arms in the back." He seemed in trance, not really looking at her, just remembering "It's still a bit fuzzy. The next thing I remember is to notice my wrists were tied and he threw me to the ground. I heard my mother scream before he crossed her face and left her unconscious on the floor. There was nothing I could do, I just cried with helplessness. He started to yell at me that I would never become anything, that I was a foolish bookworm freak and other worse things. And then the pain came, all over the back. Until I fainted. I woke up the next day in the hospital, lying on my belly, with my grandmother sitting in a chair next to the bed, taking my hand. I will never forget her face. She was the one who told me how he had tied my hands with his belt and with a broken bottle of her beloved beer had cut me all over the back. And that mami was in another room still sedated after a panic attack."

"Rafi..." She was angry for not being there despite she was a kid too, sad that he had to go through something like that and amazed of his honesty with her, she knew that say something like that was never easy. She cupped his face. "How old were you?"

"Fifteen" He closed his eyes.

"Did she press charges?"

"Yes, for the first time. But the bastard killed himself before the cops got him"

"I'm so sorry Rafi" She kissed him on the lips "Thank you for being honest with me." She said as they went to the previous position, with him on top of her.

"Thank you for not pitying me, even when I can barely hold my tears every time I think about that damned night"

"Never" She murmured to his lips. "You are too strong"

"You too" He kissed her. "More than me"

He didn't let her contradict him as his kiss made her tremble and forget about everything but their bodies. He touched her gently but without fear. She felt his hands roam over her body, stopping on her breasts, once her shirt was out the picture. Rubbing her nipples first with his hands and then with his tongue, not rough enough to leave marks but enough to let her feel it through her body.

Rafael seemed like a man on a mission, too occupied on her pleasure to take care of himself. He started to descend on her body, making eye contact with her once he found the edge of her pants, seeking permission.

"Yes, please" She was the only thing she could manage to say in the middle of all the sensations. Once out, Rafael started to touch her thighs, up and down, by the inner face, peeking at her folds. Who knew he had all that control hidden. She was wet, she could feel it and she knew he had proofs of it, his smile was too revealing.

But once his mouth landed there she had to grab a pillow to muffle her scream. And he had to hold her down on the bed, holding her up by the hips. Olivia thought that he was too good at it. Moving faster and harder each time being more difficult for him to hold her in place.

For Olivia, it was the sweetest torture, but when she felt his fingers inside her it was her undoing. Reaching her peak hard, as she held him in place with her legs.

Once she was a bit more aware of her surroundings, she saw his proud smile. She smiled too, too happy, grabbing him by his neck.

"Don't look too smug" She said before kissing him, tasting herself on his lips.

They were kissing, holding hands, with Rafael comfortably seated between her legs. She roamed between them, wanting to feel him when his hand stopped her before reaching her prize.

"Wait," He said, stopping suddenly "Just" He rose. "If you touch me right now I won't last much more." She understood him very well. He went to lie down on the bed, surprising Olivia as he sat with his back against the head of the bed and took Olivia's hand.

"Come up here," He said "You're in control tonight" Rafael smiled as Liv's face understood what he wanted, making her even more in love with him. She sat on his lap, straddling him, feeling him so close to her center, making her tremble with anticipation.

Rafael was caressing her up and down her back as Olivia entangled her hands in his hair, both of them moving their hips to have some more friction until it wasn't bearable. She tried to keep her voice down again, but it wasn't easy when she was really enjoying his hand down there for the second time this night.

"Protection?" He asked, always a gentleman.

"I'm on the pill"

"Oh..." He seemed surprised. "Are you sure? I'm clean but..."

"Are you planning on cheating me, counselor?" She joked.

"Liv" He called her with a serious tone "I haven't been capable of being with another woman for a lot of time because all I could do was compare them to you... so no, I don't think I'm going to be able to do that." He knew how to make her speechless, and he loved to do that. She could see it in his smiles, full of sass.

"Rafi," She was astonished.

"Too much pressure"

"No," She said "But... " They both knew what she wanted to say.

"I know" He assured her smiling "I feel it too."

He was crazy to feel inside her, but he wanted her to take the last step. He would rather die than force her into something she wasn't prepared to. So when she took his hardness and guided to her core, letting him penetrate her, he was in heaven, feeling her walls squeeze him and hearing her sighs.

He started to move slowly, he didn't want to make a fool of himself ending before they fun really started. But it was really hard. Much more when she let herself be abandoned to the pleasure, marking the rhythm, holding him in place with her hands his hair. Both breathing hard between kisses trying to hush the sounds they would make if they were alone in the apartment. Looking at each other while their pace went faster, knowing that they wouldn't last much more.

"Liv..." Rafael murmured on her lips.

"I'm... not going to last"

"Me neither." One of his hands went from her hip to her clit adding more pleasure, feeling how her walls tighten around him even more, making him growl as she hushed her moans on his neck, starting to bite him hard enough to probably leave a mark.

"Harder" She ordered him. He didn't answer, he only added more pressure on his fast rubbing of her clit, until she couldn't bear it more, cumming again. Squeezing him so hard that he found his release a few trust latter.

Oliva didn't have any strength left to her, she could only collapse on top of him, hugging him while they both tried to catch their breath.

"That was madness," He said breaking the silence, Olivia could only nod with her face still on his neck. "We have lost so much time."

"Yeah" They both laughed. They stayed a few more minutes like this until Olivia made eye contact and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"Despite the performance, I think I have not shared with you all my mouth skills," He said making her blush, making him think that making her blush could become his new hobby.

"Maybe I can show you mine the next time," She said surprising him.

"That would be a dream," He said. "But despite my willingness, I think we could sleep for a little, you drained me."

"That wouldn't be a bad idea," She said as the work day made his appearance on her body.

Once rearranged, with Olivia's head on his chest and their arms and legs around each other they started to drift to sleep.

"Now we'll have forever to made up for the lost time" Olivia murmured smiling.

"That would be perfect," Rafael said before realize that Olivia was already sleeping. He hugged her a little harder "A dream come true mi amor." He said kissing her hair before joining her to dreamland.


End file.
